Secrets Connecting Us
by Bem3373
Summary: FanFiction of the 2nd movie. This is a point in time where David and Haley hate each other. They find each other annoying and stupid. What will happen when Phillips gets Haley alone? Will David save her? More to it then the summary. Thanks!


This is a FanFiction about the 2nd movie. Haley and David are not yet together, and they both find each other annoying. Please review and tell me how I can improve the story. Thanks!

* * *

Haley looked at David with an annoyed expression. "David. Daavvviddd. DAVID!" She said, getting louder each time she said his name, until he jumped and turned to her. "What!" he replied frustrated. "You are such a pig." David looked at her confused. "What did I do now? Did I not tuck my shirt properly? Did I not meet your oh so ever high standards?" Haley sighed and rolled her eyes. "No. What you did was stare at that girls butt." All of the guys started hooting with laughter at David's apparent embarrassment. "Hmmmm. Haley, were you staring at me?" He said in reply. The Sandlot team starting laughing at her humiliation instead. "Oh god. Don't flatter yourself." With those words, she turned and walked towards her house. Her two friends, Penny and Jenny, followed her. "Fine!" David yelled and then turned to his team. "Who is ready for some baseball?" he said, grinning. The boys all yelled their "yeah"s and their "Heck yes!"s. David smiled once more, and got ready at home plate to hit.

* * *

_"Men are such pigs" Haley said to her friends. They both nodded in agreement. Haley smiled deviously and looked to her two besties. "What do you say we make them jealous?" "I don't know." Was the first thing anyone said. Haley looks at Penny with a smile. "Come on! Are we just going to take their crap?" This makes Jenny and Penny smile too, and they agree to the plan.

A little while later, Haley, Jenny, and Penny are all strutting their stuff down the narrow sidewalks. They are all wearing skirts and tank tops, but all have black high tops on their feet. They smile and wave pettily at the neighborhood boys, and watch them grin seductively, and make crude remarks. They pretend not to hear, and make their way to the movie theatre. What they don't know, is that nearby Phillips is watching, practically panting. "We have so got to get them." He said to his team, and they all howled in agreement.

* * *

_David looked at his team, and realized that if they played baseball any longer, then they would all die from heat stroke. With a sad sigh, he said "Anyone up for a movie?" and all the boys looked up and grinned ear to ear. They changed quickly, and walked up to the theatre. "What movie?" David said. This was a stupid question, because the small town's theatre only played one movie at a time. They all bought their tickets, and made their way to the large room where the movie was played. They all got seats in the back, and sat down quietly. Up front, they saw a group of three girls giggling and flirting with the boys sitting near them. Looking closer, David realizes that the three girls are Jenny, Penny, and Haley. David looks around, and sees recognition over the other boys faces. The team looks up again when they hear an awful sound. Phillips voice. They all hate Phillips. He is the captain of the Little Leagues, and sworn enemy of the Sandlot team. The three girls get quiet when he enters, and David sees Phillips say something to Haley. By the way she looks angry he can tell the Phillips had just said something sexist.

* * *

_They had all been having a great time, until stupid Singleton (Phillips) showed up. He walked up and whispered to Haley "If you get bored of the movie, then we can go out by the dumpsters" Phillips then smiled and walked away. The dumpsters were a common make-out place, and Haley was angered at the thought of Phillips placing his hands anywhere near her. She tensed up when she realized that Phillips was sitting next to her. He did that pretend yawn thing, and brought his arm over her chair, and on her shoulder. She shrugged his arm off, and got ready for the film.

When the movie was over, the three girls left quickly. Penny and Jenny had to go straight home, so they heading up the street, but Haley wanted to buy some snacks for tomorrow, so she went down the street. When Singleton exited the movie theatre, he noticed that Haley was all alone, and her friends were walking in the opposite direction then she was going in. He nodded towards her and said "She is worth 10 of them" referring to her friends. Phillips then began walking a distance behind her, but close enough to follow her. Haley was cold. She had let Jenny borrow her jacket, and had forgotten to ask for it back. She kept on walking, and noticed the dark alley coming up. She shivered when she realized that if someone pulled her into there, then no one would be able to see her. When she was just a few feet away from the alley, Singleton jumped up and grabbed her arm. Haley cried out in fear, but it was late, and no one was out. Her parents were out of time, so no one would miss her. Phillips team jumped out as well, and grabbed her other arm. Haley was fighting against them, but it was 1 to 10, and she just wasn't strong enough. They dragged her into the alley way, and pulled her to the very back.

* * *

_David was walking down the streets alone. All of his teammates lived up the street, but he lived down it. He noticed Phillips walking down the street, but he thought nothing of it. Suddenly, Phillips was gone. His team followed him. David could have sworn that he heard a scream, but he blamed the late time. David realized that the team had gone into the alley. Deciding that they had to be up to no good, David followed into the dark and depressing hole in the wall.

* * *

Phillips pushed Haley against the wall and got in her face. She refused to cry, but felt tears coming to her eyes. Phillips whispered horrible things in her ear, as he played with her hair. Haley started to shake, but Phillips strong hand kept her from screaming. He started playing with her rhinestone earrings, and he got closer. His words kept getting crueler and harsher, when all of a sudden, she heard a big 'BANG' and Phillips fell to the ground. His team picked up the now unconscious demon, and ran away. Haley fell to the ground and started shaking. She finally let the tears fall, and her savior placed a comforting hand on the small of her back. She looked up into the sweet eyes of David. Beside him laid a piece of metal pipe, and the pipe had a red stain on it. Haley let David pick her up, and carry her to her house. Once they were close, he gently placed her on the mat to the front door and asked her "Do you have a key?" she nodded in reply and reached in her skirt pocket. She pulled out a silver key, with pink gemstones attached to it. He smiles at how girly it is, so unlike her. He takes the key and opens the door. He remembers that her parents are away on vacation for a week, so he doesn't have to worry about them showing up anytime soon. He carries her up the wooden stairs, and asks her "which one is your room?" she answers by pointing to a door at the end of the hallway. He walks softly, careful not to hurt Haley, and opens the door. It's too dark to seen much of anything, but he can see the shape of the bed. He pulls back her covers and has her sit on the bed. He removes her shoes, and then lays her in between the sheets and the comforter. He worries about Phillips showing up, so he lays down on her couch in the living room, and falls asleep.

* * *

_Haley smiles when she wakes up. She turns to the clock and sees that it is 10:00am. She pushes up the comforter, and realizes that she is in the clothes that she wore yesterday. The memories rush back to her, and she starts to cry. She then remembers David coming to her rescue, and she smiles. She changes into a pair of jeans, and a yellow tee-shirt, and brushes her teeth and hair. Bringing her hair into a loose ponytail, and pulling her shoes over her white socks, she makes her way down stairs. As she is making her way to the kitchen, she notices a figure asleep on the couch. She creeps forward, but smiles when she sees David's face. She gently wakes him, and says "Good morning sleepy head. I just have one question. Why are you asleep on my couch?" David looks guilty and starts saying things like "Last night" and "Phillips" and he meshes words together. She smiles and laughs. "Don't worry. I remember. Thanks. But you didn't answer my question. Why are you asleep on my couch?" David pulls into a rant about caring about her safety, until Haley says "Okay! I get it! Just get up. Do you want some cereal?" David looks up and shakes his head no. "Fine by me" she says, in her adorable southern accent. David smiles and rushes to pull his shoes on. "You better leave now before the boys get suspicious. They should already be at the Sandlot. Just go out the front door, and act like you're just walking down the street. Say your alarm clock broke or something." David nodded his understanding, and walked to the door. Just as he had opened the door, Haley said to herself "Still doesn't know how to say you're welcome." David smiles and walks out of the house. A good twenty minutes later, Haley follows, except she comes from her back yard. The team is full of questions, but they just lie through their teeth, and come up with excuses. David smiles for about the 100th time, when he realizes that now he and Haley are connected. They now have a secret, holding them together.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
